Code: Exposed (Chapter 1)
by Chris Carver
Summary: When a strange mission is revealed to be part of a larger plan, the Lyoko Warriors find themselves forced into a mission they thought would not happen: Kill innocence and bring X.A.N.A. into the real world. Will the heroes be able to find redemption? Find out in this new series.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Exposed (Chapter 1)**

**When one mission on Lyoko turns bad, the Lyoko Warriors are forced into a mission they know they will regret. Will they be able to redeem themselves? Find out in this series.**

**Author's Note: In this story, William is under X.A.N.A.'s power and Christopher (See The New Lyoko Warrior and its sequel, XANA Has Returned) will be in this story as well, just with a different appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own Christopher, his Lyoko attire and powers.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue And A Strange Attack**

_Aelita's POV_

I was with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jennifer, Jeremie, Miranda, Christopher, and my mother at the Hermitage, scared stiff, wondering when the authorities would come for us. "We'll be okay, Princess." My boyfriend said as he was tending to my knee. "How can you be sure?" I asked him. "I can't. All I can say is don't lose faith. We'll be just fine." He replied. Ulrich came back with Yumi, her ankle was worse than my knee. "He's right, Aelita. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Ulrich said, making me feel better. "Yeah. By the way, who's going to catch our food this time?" Yumi asked. "I'll do it." Christopher offered after binding my leg and moving on to Yumi's ankle. After he finished binding her ankle, he grabbed his Energy Sword and Dagger and went hunting. I then got to my feet and limped over to my mother.

_Christopher's POV_

After binding Aelita's leg and Yumi's ankle, I went off into the woods to hunt. I used my Lyoko ability and activated my active camouflage as soon as I stepped out the door. I moved quickly because I knew it wouldn't last long. I finally found a buck deer and readied my Dagger for shooting. I shot it and hit the dear in the chest and killed it. I then moved quick to grab it and get back to the Hermitage before I could be spotted. Everytime I did that, I knew I was running the risk of being caught. Fortunately, I've never been caught once.

_General POV_

How did this team come to be where they are now? It all started three months ago.

_On __Lyoko's Ice Sector_

_Ulrich's POV_

Christopher had just dropped out of sight with his active camouflage and proceeded to attack the Tarantula. His camouflage gave out just as he stood in front of the monster and surprised it. It didn't have time to react before he drove his Energy Dagger through the monster. Just then, William arrived and stood behind Yumi. "Supersprint!" I shouted and attacked William before he could devirtualize her. Christopher saw me and William going at it and told me to run when he told me to. "Why?" I asked him. "I have an idea. Trust me." He said as he called Yumi and Aelita over to him. I then the heard Aelita singing and guessed what his plan was. I looked up and saw an iceberg being held in the air by Yumi's telekinesis. "Now, Ulrich!" Christopher said. "Supersprint!" I said and Yumi released her hold on the iceberg and it devirtualized William. Then, I heard a screeching sound coming from behind us and turned around saw his Black Manta was still here. "Laser Arrows!" I heard Odd shout and the monster exploded.

_General POV_

_"Great work you guys."_ Jeremie said as Aelita made her way to the tower. "Don't you guys think this is weird?" Christopher asked, shutting off his Sword and sheathing his Dagger. "I do." Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time. "Yeah, usually X.A.N.A. sends us more of a challenge to help William." Odd said. _"Who knows? But I'm with you guys. X.A.N.A. must have something up his sleeve."_ Jeremie said. "But, Einstein, X.A.N.A. doesn't have any sleeves." Odd said, laughing. Christopher must've gotten tired of hearing Odd's jokes because he pulled his Gravity Hammer off of his back and bashed it against Odd, devirtualizing him. "Thank you." Ulrich said. "No problem. You guys go on ahead and head back to the lab. I'll wait for Aelita to come out of the tower and we'll meet up with you guys." He said. Ulrich drew one of his sabres as Yumi drew one of her fans and threw it at the samurai as he slashed the geisha, thereby devirtualizing them both. Aelita then came out of the tower and Christopher explained what happened while she was inside, then he activated his Energy Dagger as Aelita charged up an Energy Field. The armored boy and the elf then shot at each other and returned to the scanners.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko_

X.A.N.A. laughed maniacally as the heroes had no idea what had just happened. "Phase one complete. And now for Phase Two."

**That's chapter one. I apologize for how short it is. Keep reviewing and you'll find out what happens in this first part of my three part series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Phase Two**

_Aelita's POV_

_I was all alone in the woods on Earth, looking for the one I love and the others, when I heard a rustling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Christopher, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. I hugged Christopher but he didn't return the hug. I then let him go and saw that he and the others were dressed like on Lyoko. Not just that, but they were covered in blood. I then looked behind them and saw Kadic Academy was in flames and littered with the corpses of students and staff. "Baby, who did this?" I asked him, getting scared. "We did." He replied. "Impossible." I said. "But it's true, Aelita." A voice said. I turned around and saw Jeremie. "I don't believe you guys." I said, refusing to accept the fact that we were murderers. "But it is true, Aelita. Look at yourself." Ulrich said. I then looked at myself when I shouldn't have. I was in my Lyoko form and was covered in blood just like the others, except Jeremie. I started hyperventilating and Christopher came over to calm me down. "I'm sorry, baby. We had no choice." He said. "NOOO!" I screamed then everything went black._

I woke up screaming in my room. I quickly looked at myself and realized it was just a nightmare when I didn't see any blood anywhere on my body. I then looked at my clock to see what time it was. It said 7:00 AM. I was so glad it was Sunday. I got what I needed to take a shower when I ran into Sissi. "Was that you doing all of that screaming?!" She asked me, but I was not in the mood to deal with her. "Sissi, I've had a rough night, okay? So do me and my friends a favor and go jump in a lake!" I retorted. 'How dare you?!" She asked. "Was I talking to fast? I'm sorry. I'll go a little slower. Stay away from me and my friends!" I was really getting angry now. But I was relieved when she took off into her room, clearly scared of what I would do. The rest of the way, I hummed my favorite song by Ariana Grande: Problem. Even though I didn't feel like it, I hummed it anyway. I decided while I was in the shower that I would only tell my boyfriend about my nightmare, because I wouldn't have the strength to tell the others, but I would tell him and the others how I scared the crap out of Sissi. After I was done in the shower, I went back to my room, saw and glared at Sissi, and she closed the door to her room quick. Once I was back in my room, I got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

When I arrived outside the lunch room, I saw Christopher was standing by himself so I pulled out my phone and texted him. "Morning, baby." I sent him. "Hey, beautiful." He replied, making me smile. "I need to talk to about a dream I had last night. I'm over here by the arches." I sent and looked up to see him looking my way and he started walking toward me. He finally made it to me and we kissed until I broke it. "So, what was this dream of yours, baby?" He asked me and I told him about it without leaving out a single detail. "I then screamed and woke up." I finished, just before I started hyperventilating. He wrapped me in his arms and started to calm me down. "Baby, that is never gonna happen. I promise." He said, making me feel much better. "Promise me you won't say anything to the others. I barely had enough strength to tell you." I said to him, looking into his eyes. I could tell he saw the seriousness in my eyes. "I promise, baby. It'll be our little secret." He replied. With that, I hummed the same song I hummed on my way to the shower.

We arrived in the cafeteria, holding hands, and I saw Sissi sitting in my seat. One look from me was all it took for her to realize she was at the wrong table. Ulrich and Christopher both gave me a look of confusion. "I'll explain when we sit down." I told my boyfriend as I got my breakfast and sat where Sissi was sitting. Christopher sat next to me and shot me a look that told me he was waiting to hear the story. "Come on, baby. Out with it." He said and I began explaining how I made Sissi scared of me, causing the others to laugh. "Wow, Aelita. And here I thought you were a nice person." Odd said, making me look at my food while Christopher shot Odd a glare that told him he had crossed a line. "What?" He asked. I looked at my boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Baby, if I know, they need to know as well." He said, and I gave in. "Know what?" Yumi asked. "You tell them, baby." I said, earning a nod from him. "Tell us what?" Ulrich asked. "She had a nightmare last night." Christopher said, earning the attention of the others. "What was it about?" Jeremie asked and Christopher told them everything I told him. "Don't worry, Aelita. We aren't murderers." Yumi said. "She's right. If anyone of us won't go down that path, it's me. I refuse to take another life." Christopher said, reminding me of that terrible night where he killed all of those people.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Guys, X.A.N.A.'s just launched an attack." Jeremie said. "Well, good thing we don't have class today." Odd said. With that we all took off for the factory. We got to the secret passage and Christopher lifted the manhole and we all climbed down, with him coming down last, sealing the passage behind him. As soon as he came down the ladder, Ulrich tossed him his skateboard and he and I rode side by side as we always did. We came to the factory and ran to the ropes. Ulrich and Yumi were the last to join us. "Okay guys. Ready for North Pole?" Jeremie joked, telling us we were going to the Ice Sector.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

_General POV_

The two lovebirds joined the others in the Ice Sector, ready for action. Ulrich drew his sabers, Yumi drew her fans, Odd virtualized his laser arrow gloves, Christopher pulled his Gravity Hammer from his back and activated his Energy Sword, and Aelita charged two Energy Fields. All five fighters stood back to back, because they knew the monsters were waiting. "What's waiting for us at the tower, Einstein?" Odd asked. _"An entire seafood platter. Five Krabs." _Jeremie replied. "Just five? Piece of cake." Christopher said. With that, they took off in the direction of the tower. "Anyone bring some tartar sauce?" Aelita asked, surprising everyone, including her boyfriend, because she rarely would crack a joke. "CHARGE!" Christopher shouted, leading the attack. He jumped onto one of the Krabs and prepared his sword. "Impact!" He said as he jabbed his sword into the target on the monster. He jumped off of it just before it exploded. The others destroyed the other Krabs, but just before Aelita could enter the tower...

SCREECH

They all turned to see the Scyphozoa following Aelita. "Aelita! Behind you!" Christopher shouted, but too late. The jellyfish grabbed her and began to take control of her. "Thanks for warning us about the Scyphozoa, Jeremie!" Christopher shouted. "What are you talking about? It isn't on the Holomap." Jeremie said. "Well, we can assure you it is here." Ulrich said. The monster released its hold on the pink haired elf and Odd went to see if she was okay. "Odd, stop!" Christopher shouted, but too late. X.A.N.A.-Aelita charged up an Energy Field and shot at Odd, instantly devirtualizing him. X.A.N.A.-Aelita then ran to the activated tower. "Yumi, Use your telekinesis to block entrance to the tower." Christopher ordered, and the geisha obliged. She telekinetically threw an iceberg in front of the tower to block X.A.N.A.-Aelita's access to the tower. "We're not gonna let you through, Aelita." Ulrich said as Hornets arrived. "Yumi. You devirtualize Aelita. Ulrich and I will deal with X.A.N.A.'s airforce." Christopher said, earning nods from the samurai and the geisha. With that, X.A.N.A.-Aelita and Yumi began to fight while the samurai and arbiter dealt with the Hornets.

After a few minutes, the girls devirtualized each other and the Hornets were all destroyed. As soon as the girls were in the lab, the samurai and arbiter saw a strange sight. "Jeremie, the tower just deactivated." Christopher said. _"Weird. You guys better come back." _Jeremie said as the arbiter extended his Energy Dagger and the samurai raised one of his sabers to his friend's shoulder. "On three. 1... 2... 3..." The arbiter said as he stabbed the samurai and the samurai slashed the arbiter and they both ended up back in the scanner room to find their girlfriends waiting for them. "You okay, baby?" Christopher asked, earning a nod from Aelita. "But why would X.A.N.A. want to gain data from an activated tower?" Yumi asked once the others were in the elevator with them. "No idea, Yumi. But whatever he's planning is definitely bad." Aelita said. "Let's just hope it doesn't involve your nightmare." Ulrich said as all of left the factory.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko_

X.A.N.A. didn't seem pleased. "No matter. William, be prepared for Phase Three." He ordered. "As you command." William replied.

**That's chapter two. The next chapter gets a little dark. You'll find out after I get it posted. Also, I know I mentioned an Ariana Grande song. If anyone has a problem, then I apologize. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Phase Three**

_General POV_

The next day was a typical Monday. The gang all woke up, and got ready for school. On her way to the shower, Aelita hummed her favorite song. Her boyfriend hummed his favorite song by Jason Derulo: Talk Dirty. He finished up in the shower, still confused as to why X.A.N.A. would have his girlfriend to obtain data in an activated tower. After he got dressed, he went to meet up with the others when he saw Aelita. She was on the ground and she was unconscious. He called the others and they came running as soon as he hung up. "Baby? Can you hear me?" Christopher asked, but did not receive an answer. "Let's take her to the infirmary." Yumi said. "I'll do it. Jeremie, make sure that X.A.N.A. isn't attacking. Because right now, I'm praying she just passed out from the heat." Christopher said, earning a nod from Jeremie. Christopher then carried his girlfriend bridal-style and headed for the infirmary. When he got there, he gently set her over his shoulder so he could knock on the door. After a few seconds, Yolanda answered the door. "Yes? Oh dear. Aelita. Bring her in and set her on the bed." She said and Christopher obliged. Yolanda then went over to her music player when Christopher stopped her. "Wait. This is her favorite song. Can you play it for her?" He asked, handing Yolanda the CD that was titled "Ariana Grande: Problem" that he made for her birthday. Yolanda obliged and put the CD into the CD drive and the song started playing. Yolanda then went to examine Aelita while, even though he shouldn't have, Christopher was dancing to the song. As the song progressed, Yolanda had deduced that it was due to the heat that Aelita fainted, and waited until Christopher had finished dancing to tell him. Finally the song ended and Yolanda decided to tell Christopher. Only when the music stopped did he realize Yolanda was still there. "Oh my God, I am so embarrassed right now." He said, his face flashing the deepest red it could. "Don't be. You're a good dancer. Anyway, she just passed out from the heat. You're welcome to stay if you like." Yolanda said. After finishing what she was saying, Christopher went over to Aelita's side. Yolanda then went back to work.

A few seconds later, while Yolanda was busy, Christopher got a call from Jeremie. "Yeah, Einstein? What's up?" He said. "Christopher, get away from Aelita. X.A.N.A.'s launched an attack!" Jeremie said, causing Christopher to look at Aelita and see the Eye of X.A.N.A. was in her eyes. "Oh shit." Christopher thought. X.A.N.A.-Aelita then grabbed Christopher and threw him against the wall. She then took off for the factory. "Christopher, are you okay?" Yolanda asked as he was starting to come to. "I think so. Where's Aelita?" He said. "She took off after throwing you to the wall." Yolanda replied. Christopher then knew where his XANA-fied girlfriend was going to. "I have to find her." He said, getting back to his feet and running out the door to the factory. On his way, he called Yumi. "Christopher?" She said. "Yumi, put me on speaker phone." He ordered and she obliged. "You all right, dude?" Odd asked. "Could be better. I'm on my way to the factory. By the way, Jeremie, sometimes I hate it when you're right. I'll virtualize myself and try to stall Aelita while you send in the others." He said. "Got it." Jeremie said. With that, Christopher hung up his phone and climbed down the ladder to the sewers. He saw Aelita's scooter was gone which meant she had to be in either the factory or on Lyoko. He grabbed his board and rode it at full speed.

When he arrived in the lab, he saw Aelita was on her way to the activated tower. "72 degrees east. Desert Sector." He said to himself as he prepared the Self Virtualization process. He then headed back to the elevator and went into one of the scanners and then was virtualized onto Lyoko.

_Christopher's POV_

I landed in the Desert Sector and saw Aelita was on her way to the tower. I hopped onto my Ghost and rode out ahead of her. I fired warning shots at her feet and then drove in front of her. "I'm not gonna let you through, baby." I said as I hopped down and prepared to fight. After she failed to hit me with her Energy Fields, she charged at me and we fought in hand-to-hand combat. "Give it up, X.A.N.A. Aelita has never beaten me in hand-to-hand yet." I said. "We'll see about that." X.A.N.A. said through Aelita. She then charged at me again and we continued to fight hand-to-hand. "Not bad. But you can't hit what you can't see." I said, activating my active camouflage. I then snuck behind Aelita while she was looking for me and I swept her legs out from under her. She fell face first. "Sorry, baby." I said. During the fighting, William, his Black Manta, and a huge swarm of Hornets arrived. The others then had arrived to deal with William and his pals while I continued to fight Aelita. Unfortunately, Aelita then kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into a wall. I got the wind knocked out of me and couldn't catch up to her. She made it into the tower. "No." I said, trying to catch my breath, but William then came by and held his sword to me.

_General POV_

X.A.N.A.-Aelita went to the center of the bottom platform and levitated to the top. Once she was there, she placed her right hand onto the interface and clenched a fist with her left.

Aelita

CODE: XANA

When William saw that the task was done, he devirtualized Christopher, who then came out of the scanner and saw he was in his Lyoko form. William then turned his attention to Odd, who was busy fighting off the Black Manta. Odd managed to destroy the monster, but afterwards, was devirtualized by William as well. Odd came out of the scanner and was confused to see Christopher dressed like on Lyoko. "Dude?" Odd said. "If you can't believe it, take a look at yourself." Christopher said, and Odd did. He too was dressed like on Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi then came out of the scanners, in the same position as their friends. "Let's just head up to the lab and wait." Christopher ordered, and the four of them headed for the lab, wondering what Jeremie would think when he saw it. "Guys, why are you dressed like on Lyoko?" Jeremie asked. "We're just as confused as you, Einstein." Christopher said as he came to the computer and saw Aelita was out cold on the bottom platform of the tower. He then took the earpiece from Jeremie and spoke to Aelita. "Baby, wake up." He shouted.

_Meanwhile in the tower_

Aelita woke up and was confused as to why she was in a tower. She then walked outside and then wished she hadn't. She saw an entire swarm of Hornets and William. William then grabbed Aelita and smiled evilly. "NOW!" William ordered and the Hornets shot at both of them and they both ended up back in the scanners, just like the others, dressed in their Lyoko attire. "Let's go see the others, shall we?"

**That's chapter three. Next chapter will be even darker than this one. Review and you'll find out why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Final Phase**

_General POV_

William and Aelita took the elevator to the lab and when they arrived, she saw her boyfriend and the others were also dressed like on Lyoko. When Christopher saw William was with Aelita, he grabbed his Energy Sword and activated it, with Ulrich drawing his sabers, Yumi drawing her fans, and Odd readying his laser arrow gloves. "Wait. I don't want to fight." William said in his usual XANA-fied voice. But Christopher was unyielding and motioned for Aelita to come to his side, and she obeyed. "Why should we believe you, William?" Christopher asked as soon as his elven girlfriend was by his side. "Because I need your help." William replied. "With what?" Yumi asked. "To bring X.A.N.A. to Earth." William said with an evil grin on his face. "Why in the hell would we help bring your master into our world?" Ulrich asked. "It's the only way to keep your families safe." William said, chuckling a little. "What does he have in mind?" Odd asked. "I assume you all remember that song that put Odd in a coma?" William asked, earning nods from the heroes. "Well, if you don't follow my orders to the letter, that exact same song will kill your families." William continued, laughing evilly when he finished. The Warriors looked at each other in horror. "What say you, Lyoko Warriors?" William asked. The gang had no choice. "How do we do it?" Jeremie asked, accepting William's ultimatum. "We have to go to your room and download the original materialization you used to bring Aelita to Earth." William said. "If all your master needs is my old materialization program, why are we dressed like on Lyoko?" Aelita asked. "Ah yes. Well, I'm afraid there can be no witnesses to know what we are doing. And yes, Odd and Aelita, your powers work on Earth, so there will be no excuse to leave anyone alive." William said, making Christopher charge the treacherous Lyoko Warrior. "You mean, we are to kill innocent lives?!" He shouted, pointing his Energy Dagger at the traitor's throat. William just pushed the arbiter's Dagger away from his throat and nodded his head. "Now, let's go." William ordered, with the others piling into the elevator.

After they reached the bridge, they came to the manhole and William pointed his sword towards Odd. "Lift the manhole open." He ordered. The purple cat said nothing and obliged. William then climbed down the ladder with the others in tow, with Odd closing up the passage behind him. "I can't believe we're just pawns to this guy now." Ulrich whispered. "None of us can, Ulrich. But we have no choice." Christopher said, making his girlfriend cringe at hearing that. "You okay, baby?" Christopher asked. Aelita lied and nodded her head, still unable to shake a feeling as if she had seen this before.

After walking to the other manhole in the park, William told Odd to shoot at the manhole. Odd walked to where William was standing and prepared to fire. "Laser Arrow." Odd said reluctantly. The manhole then went flying off its position and landed away from the passage. William continued to lead the Warriors back to the Academy, and the feeling within Aelita continued to grow. She then looked at her hands and gasped as she saw blood on them. Christopher saw this and went to her side to calm her down. "Baby?" He asked, but Aelita didn't hear him. His voice sounded distant. "Aelita?" He asked again, and Aelita looked at him and saw he was covered in blood. She then looked to the others and saw them covered in blood as well. "Aelita!" Christopher shouted. She then looked down at her hands and saw they were clean. She looked at her boyfriend and then to the others and saw they were clean of blood as well. "You okay?" Christopher asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." She lied again, something she hated to do, especially to him. "Okay. Come on." He said. Aelita was still a little scared. "We'll be okay, Princess." Christopher said.

_While the group were on their way to the school_

Jim went to see Delmas about the gang. "Jim, what is it? And if it's about Belpois and his friends, just go ahead and-" Delmas started before he saw the gang. "What?" Jim asked before Delmas pulled him down into the bushes. "It's them. But why are they dressed like that?" Delmas asked. "And look at Della Robia's tail. It's moving as if it's a part of him." Jim said. "And do you see Stern and Dunbar's swords? They're seriously realistic." Delmas said, earning a nod from Jim. "We need to call the authorities before they do something." Delmas said. "Sir, they don't look like they're doing this willingly." Jim said. "Damn it, Jim. Don't you think I don't know that? But we still need to alert the authorities before they hurt someone." Delmas said as he resumed to call the authorities. "Hello? Police department? This is Jean-Pierre Delmas, headmaster of Kadic Academy. I would like to some assistance at said academy. Thank you." William then looked around and felt they were being watched. "Jeremie, come with me. The rest of you, spread out and look around. I feel like we're being watched." William ordered. And with that, the others, except Jeremie, scattered around the school. William and Jeremie headed for Jeremie's room to download the Code: Earth program.

_Meanwhile with the others_

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Christopher met up outside the cafeteria to report with each other. "Auditorium's clear. Thank God. Ulrich?" Christopher asked. "Nothing in the gymnasium. Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Nothing on my end either. Yumi?" Odd asked. "Same. Aelita?" Yumi asked. "No. Nothing." Aelita said. "Come on you guys. Let's go see if Jeremie has finished downloading the program." Christopher said, earning nods from the others. A teacher spotted them while they were on their way to the dormitory hallway and recognized them as Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, and Christopher Rudy. The teacher then followed them to the dormitory hall when they stopped at the door that led to it. "Is there any reason why you five are not in class right now? And what is with these costumes? And don't give me that 'We're preparing for Halloween' crap because Halloween is a long ways away." The teacher said, causing the five teens to look at him. They then realized what they had to do. "I'll do it." Christopher said as he activated his Energy Sword and pointed it at the man. "If you value your life, get out of here." Christopher said, trying his best not to kill the teacher. "How dare you threaten a teacher with a toy sword? Why don't we take a little trip to the principal's office? Let's go." The teacher said just as William and Jeremie came down. "Guys." William said, causing everyone, including the teacher, to look at him. "Oh no, not you too, William." The teacher said. William ignored the man and saw Christopher's Sword was pointed at him. "Christopher, remember what I said about witnesses." William said. The teacher looked at Christopher. "What is he talking about?" The man asked. "Christopher, either you do it, or say goodbye to your family." William ordered, and the arbiter reluctantly obliged. "I'm sorry." Christopher said as he drove the Energy Sword through the teachers chest. The man then let out a blood curdling scream before he died. The arbiter let go of his Sword and the teacher fell to the ground. Christopher then picked up his Sword and shook off most of the blood.

After standing where he was for a few seconds, the arbiter became filled with anger. "Monster." Christopher called William. "What was that?" William asked, causing Christopher to point his Sword at William. "Monster!" Christopher said as he charged William. Aelita stood between the two to stop her armored boyfriend. "Baby, stop." Aelita pleaded, but the arbiter would not listen to reason. "Get out of the way, Aelita. I'm gonna kill him!" Christopher said as Ulrich and Odd grabbed his arms and legs. "Christopher, don't." Yumi said. "Damn it girls, can't you see? We're all just friggin' pawns to this guy." Christopher said. "Baby, don't you think we don't know that? Like it or not, we're all playing the game X.A.N.A.'s way now. If you kill him, then our families will die." Aelita said as tears started streaming down her face. The arbiter finally ceased his attack plan, and the samurai and cat released their hold on him. "I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He said.

Just then, they heard a girl scream and turned around and saw an entire group had gathered after hearing the teacher scream. They saw the Energy Sword with blood on it and realized who the murderer was. "Christopher?" One student said. "Murderers!" They all then shouted, as Christopher went over to William to try and convince him not to kill the witnesses. "William, please. We have what we need." "Agreed. It would be a waste of time to kill all of these people. But orders are orders." William said with an evil grin on his face. The arbiter sighed in defeat as he pulled his Gravity Hammer from his back and followed behind William with the others, except Jeremie, in tow. They then began to kill the group of people. Yumi's fans tore limbs off, Odd's Laser Arrows went clean through, Ulrich stabbed and slashed through the innocents, Christopher's Hammer's blade pierced their hearts as well as his Sword, and Aelita's Energy Fields either blew gaping holes in people or dissipated the people.

After a few minutes, the Lyoko Killers left the school and headed back to the factory. When they finally arrived, Jeremie put the CD copy of the Code: Earth program into the computer. On Lyoko, the four Way Towers all started glowing red, with the monsters near them going berserk. A few minutes later, a woman with hair like Aelita's, a black dragon's tail, and an all black bodysuit stepped out of the scanner. She looked at herself as soon as she stepped out. "At last, I'm free!" She said, laughing maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**That's chapter four. Sorry about the cliffy. Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to get redemption after what they have just done? Find out as the story continues. The sequel will begin right after this.**


End file.
